


Leap of Faith

by punysokka (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Submission, Sugamama, That good shit, dadchi, sex with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/punysokka
Summary: In the world of Omegaverse, Alpha’s are the higher rank, normally feared and looked up to. Omegas are for bearing children, and Betas are neither. All of this is in order, till Kageyama Tobio doesn’t get what he wants.Aka Kageyama presents as an Omega, and Hinata as an Alpha. Things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	1. how it is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some context doesn’t make sense(relating to omegaverse)  
> I’m not experienced in it

Kageyama felt off. Volleyball practice was going well, until it wasn’t. Something just didn’t feel right and it made him feel gross under his sweaty skin. Feeling dizzy, and unnaturally hot, he looked around the gym. “I-I have to go,” He announced out of nowhere. Murmurs of protest emerged from the team. “Is the King not feeling well today? I’m sorry your highness, Shall I bring you your medicine?” Tsukishima was the first to walk up to Kageyama, and of course he spat insults and jokes. Tobio gritted his teeth, trying not to get too angry. “It’s none of your concern asshole,” He just replied back. Tsukishima wasn’t phased. Kei had presented as an Alpha not long ago, and he’s been using that advantage against Kageyama, seeing as how Kageyama has not presented yet. Everyone expects Kageyama to be an alpha, even Tobio himself. 

More people started to pop up around the two quarreling boys, with questions and comments. Shoyou was among the people. Hinata claims to have presented already, but has told no one what he is, with some people like the Nurse, or his mom as an exception. Hinata looked up at Kageyama with worry, forgetting that Tsukishima was even there. “Do you want me to walk you home?” Hinata had asked, but Kageyama only shook his head. Tsukishima wasn’t really happy he was being ignored, so he just clicked his tongue and started to walk away. Just as he turned around, something hit him. It was a strong, clear scent. Tsukishima felt himself become still and immediately shifted back to look at the two goofballs. Kageyama was sweating even more, his knees felt weak and everything was spinning. Hinata noticed too, and he seemed to back away slightly and cover his nose, cheeks rosy and puffed. “Yama- you smell like-“ Hinata tried, but Tobio only snapped at him. “I’m not a stupid Omega!” Kageyama nearly yelled, but his body told him otherwise. For a second, Tobio thought he saw Hinata trembling as he tried to block out the smell of an omega, but he was too distracted by his own problems. 

The rest of the team, had smelt it too. “Something smells kinda sweet- It’s nice, and alluring,” Tanaka, who was approaching them had commented. He was completely unaware of the situation. Kageyama felt like jello, everyone’s eyes were on him. “You smell really good Kageyama,” Hinata blurted out, walking closer, as if to grab him. But of course, Kei, out of nowhere, had grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, and pulled him close. Away from Hinata. Kageyama wanted to scream. Tobio was stuck, realizing he was being held by an Alpha. “Get the fuck away from me!” The gym was silent, and no one stepped in. Kageyama pushed Tsukishima off of him with little strength he had, and fled the gym in a hurry. He looked back, just for a moment, and to his surprise saw Hinata bristling in anger where he stood. He was yelling at Tsukishima, saying something like, “You shouldn’t have done that!” 

Tsukishima only defended himself with, “It was natural instincts.” Hinata wanted to punch the stupid sunflower in front of him. “That you can control! You bastard,” He lunged forward, but Daichi had already gotten in the middle of it and pulled them away from each other. Sugawara had tried to calm them down before Daichi had the chance to start yelling at them. “Just leave Kageyama alone,” Hinata kept threatening Tsukishima. His possessiveness would remind others of an alpha, which lead to the suspicion of Hinata actually being an Alpha. 

As soon as everyone had calmed down, Sugawara pulled Hinata aside for a small conversation. “Did you present as an Alpha?” Hinata looked at him wide eyed, and started to fidget. “Yes- No! Maybe so,” He stammered. “I thought so,” Sugawara chuckled, happy that he was right. Koshi was an Omega, one that Shoyou now believed he could trust. “I don’t even know why I said all of that. But- Kageyama smelt so sweet, it just made me want to grab him and-“ Hinata was cut off by Sugawara’s continuing laughter. “Are you two mates by any chance?” Hinata’s face turned bright red. “U-Um no, I didn’t even know he was an Omega,” Shoyou replied quietly. “But I’m assuming you feel some sort of way for him? Considering the way you acted?” Sugawara kept on asking. “What?! Me and Kageyama? Never in a thousand years. I think it was just the sudden smell that threw me off,” Hinata avoided eye contact, lying. He did feel something. An attraction for Kageyama, but he never thought he’d have a chance when he found out he was an Alpha. I mean, after all everyone thought Kageyama was an Alpha too, and that just wouldn’t work out for Hinata. “I think I should go check on him,” Shoyou announced, and without saying bye, just left. Sugawara didn’t protest, only smiled mischievously and walked off to tell the rest of the team Hinata was leaving early.

Shoyou headed in the direction of Kageyama’s house, unaware of what would soon happen.


	2. not a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama doesn’t want to accept it. Hinata doesn’t know what to do.

Jogging to Kageyama’s house, he was a little sweaty, and tired. Practice was harsh on him sometimes, but Hinata knew he had to push through it somehow. Shoyou was nearing Kageyamas house, when he stopped at the front door. He could already smell Kageyama, and felt something inside of him snap. Tobio’s parents were rarely ever home, which meant Hinata would have to face Kageyama all by himself. He didn’t know if he was ready for that. After all, Tobio could be in heat, and he would just waltz right in. Who knows what could happen. Taken aback and regretful, Shoyou considered turning around. But he also considered his small, old fantasies of being mates with Kageyama.

So he knocked. But Kageyama didn’t answer. Hinata felt alarmed, what if something bad had happened? He turned the front door’s knob, and to his dismay, it was unlocked. The door just opened, and Hinata stepped in. It reeked. Absolutely reeked of the scent of an Omega in heat. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Feeling bothered and uncomfortable, Hinata called out for kageyama, “Yama? You there?” And Hinata had heard small yelps and whimpers from Kageyama’s room. 

Shoyou felt something different, just aroused, from the sound of Kageyama like that. He hadn’t even looked at him once yet, and he was already being affected this badly. “G-Go away!” Tobio had yelled from inside his room. “Kageyama? I can help you- I just need you to let me in.” Hinata was asking, not even in control of what he was saying anymore, he just wanted to make Kageyama his. ‘Gah, what the fuck am I thinking,’ Shoyou mentally cursed.  
Kageyama was silent, for a few moments, before hesitantly opening the door. Hinata walked right in, eyes staring lustfully into Kageyama’s. 

“Kageyama-“ Before he could say anything else, Hinata, a fucking alpha was pinned to the wall, and the door was slammed shut. Shoyou looked up at him in alarm. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. “Hinata. I’m never going to submit to you,” Kageyama managed to stay strong, despite his constant whimpering and leaking hole. Shoyou felt amused, but more importantly, aroused, that an Alpha was actually being overpowered by an Omega. Hinata squirmed around, just pinned to the wall. “You can help me. Just this once, but I’m in control. Got that?” Kageyama stared into Hinata’s golden orbs of sunshine, that were now darkened with lust. 

“Okay- But you smell so goo-“ In an insant, Kageyama gripped on Hinata’s wrists tighter, raising them above Hinata’s head. Tobio was now nibbling on Hinata’s neck, but did not dare to mark him. Shoyou tried to move out of Kageyama’s grip. Just a little more and he could have what he wants. He should be dominant. He should be the one in control, right? Hinata was still resisting, groaning and whimpering. Kageyama looked so fucking good and Shoyou was losing his mind not being able to do anything. “Let me touch you,” Hinata tried to demand. “What?” Kageyama challenged. “I said- Let me touch you... please..?” Hinata tried to calm himself down, but he hadn’t fully submitted. 

His senses were telling him to fuck the shit out of Kageyama, but Kageyama had made it very clear that wasn’t going to happen. “On your knees,” Kageyama told the panting Alpha, releasing his grip. Shoyou did what he was told, body aching to do just the opposite and grab Kageyama and fuck him into his mattress. Hinata was on his knees, in front of Kageyama’s bulging erection in his jeans. “Suck. No hands,” Was all Kageyama said. Hinata was then trying to pull down Tobio’s zipper with his teeth. He was acting hastily, as he didn’t want to wait anymore. He didn’t care what he was doing, he just wanted Kageyama, and he would do just about anything. When he finally pulled the zipper down, Tobio yanked his own pants and boxers down, his erection being freed.

Hinata practically growled at the sight, but as soon as he did, Kageyama yanked on Hinata’s hair, forcing Shoyou closer. Shoyou felt submissive, stuck only listening to what an Omega said. He started to take Kageyama’s member into his mouth, slowly twirling his tongue around the head. Kageyama moaned,  
and finally the Omega in him was coming out a lot clearer. Tobio pulled on Shoyou’s hair again as a warning not to tease. Hinata hummed quietly, sending vibrations through Kageyama’s member as he started to take his whole length. Shoyou was inexperienced, but he tried his best, and soon Kageyama was screaming out of pleasure. “Hinata- Fuck!” Kageyama moaned out, his grasp on Hinata’s hair became tighter, and he started to face fuck him. 

Shoyou choked, and gagged, but kept going. He was drooling all over, the bulge in his pants extremely hard and aching. Tobio was arching his back, sending his memeber deeper into Shoyou’s throat. Soon he was cumming, and hard. The slick coming out of his whole was started to leak more and more. Hinata gladly took all of Tobio’s semen, gulping it down. Once he was done, he pulled away from Tobio. “Now can I- Please?” Shoyou asked again, wanting to badly fuck the Omega. 

Kageyama shook his head. His hair was all sweaty, and his naked body’s figure was sleek and quite sexy to the trembling Alpha. Shoyou was still on the floor, watching as Kageyama was half hard again. Why had heats have to be so complicated and hard for Shoyou? If this kept going on, he knew he would be forced into his rut. But, Kageyama didn’t care. His pride was simply too much to submit to an Alpha. As expected. 

“I’m not done with you,” Tobio stepped away, then turned around to grab something from his drawers. Shoyou knew it was partly just to show off that perky ass of his. Kageyama had pulled out a rope, and Hinata felt himself still and become afraid of what was going to happen. “Wh-Where did that come from- Why do you have a rope?” Shoyou started to attempt to stand up. “Good, you’re up. Sit back down here,” Kageyama ignored his comments, and pointed to the floor near the edge of his wooden bed. 

Shoyou shook his head, but Tobio glared harshly at him. Omega or not, Kageyama always could scare him. So thats what Hinata did, he sat down on the cold floor, still hard and aching to be touched. Tobio leaned down, and tied Hinata’s wrists together. He then tied the rope down to the wooden bed frame. Shoyou was stuck,  
pretty much tied down, and unable to do anything. “Kageyama..” He pouted, but Tobio was already getting comfortable on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi that I changed my user! I was justalittlebitangsty


	3. why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyou finally has a good time

Shoyou tugged on his ropes, groaning. Meanwhile, Kageyama was spreading his legs right in front of Hinata. Hinata tugged harder, wanting Kageyama badly. “Please,” Hinata begged. Tobio only clicked his tongue and started to finger his leaking hole. Shoyou listened to Kageyama’s soft moans, and did not stop tugging. The bed would move slightly, and the ropes were loose, but not enough for Hinata to break through. “I swear to - fucking-“ He tugged and tugged, till eventually the rope was loose enough.

Hinata’s wrists slipped through, red  
marks burned on them, but he didnt care. He crawled on the bed, on top of the whimpering Kageyama. Tobio growled, pulling his fingers out, and glared up at the Alpha hovering above him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama complained, but it sounded more like whimpers. I guess his heat was getting worse, and a lot more difficult to deal with. “I’m doing this shit my way, Kageyama,” Hinata growled back, throwing his own shirt off of himself. Kageyama didn’t want to argue back at the moment. He was occupied with looking Shoyou up and down, appreciating the Alpha’s toned body. 

“Shoy-“ Kageyama was interrupted with a loud moan, as Hinata grabbed onto Tobio’s leaking member. Shoyou pumped slowly, rubbing his thumb on the slit on some strokes. Kageyama squirmed under Hinata, the noises coming out of him building up. “I wonder how long you can last. Hm?” Shoyou increases his pace gradually, which makes Kageyama go insane. He bucks his hips forward into Shoyou’s fist. “How long can you last till you’re begging for me to fuck you?”

Tobio shook his head, so far succeeding in not pleading for anything. Just as Kageyama was arching his back and about to come, Hinata grips his shaft to prevent it. Tobio cried out, “Fuck.” Hinata continued to play with him, fingers now trailing to the Omega’s hole. “Had enough yet?” Shoyou provoked. “No. Fuck you. I’ll never beg for anything,” Kageyama had the guts to reply. “Your body says otherwise. You know you can’t resist it. Me, an Alpha,” Hinata inserted a finger, curving it upwards. “Ah- hnnnh..~ You’ll never- make me say it verbally..” Kageyama said in between moans. 

“Is that so?” With Hinata’s free hand, he started to undress fully. Once he was done, his hard member was rubbing on Kageyama’s thigh. Tobio gasped, and trembled at the sudden contact. Shoyou continued to hover above Kageyama, eyes now meeting in lustful gazes. “Submit,” Hinata demands. Kageyama shakes his head. Shoyou thrusts his finger in a little deeper, curving it and thrusting with a slow pace. “I said Submit,” Hinata still tried.

“O-Oh go-.. hnn...-“ Kageyama threw his head back, his scent and lust going awfully out of control. Shoyou added another finger, and continued. “Say it. Say you want your Alpha to fuck you,” Shoyou leans down to kiss Kageyama’s chest, nipping at random spots. Tobio is overwhelmed by his Omega side, and quietly he whimpers, “Please...” It was enough for Hinata to hear, but he still wanted a little more. “What was that?” Shoyou scissored his fingers. “Please fuck me..- please,” Kageyama groans out. 

Shoyou is pleased, and pulls out his fingers. He then thrusts his member into Kageyama hastily. Tobio moans loudly, and clenches against Hinata. “Al-Alpha... Fuck,” Tobio whines out, a complete mess. Shoyou leans in to kiss the omega, and Kageyama lets him. Their tongues fight furiously for dominance, till Hinata eventually takes control, invading Kageyama’s mouth. Shoyou’s thrusts become more violent and quicker, moaning into the kiss. Tobio pulls away to breathe. When he does, all he can make himself say is a bunch of mumbled words that consisted of, ‘Shoyou, and Fuck’. Tobio is just overwhelmed, hands finding their way towards Hinata’s back. He leaves scratch marks, which only provokes Hinata to thrust in deeper. 

Kageyama nearly screams when Shoyou’s thrusts hit his prostate roughly. “Th-There! Please!” Tobio cries out. He’s panting an awful lot and arching his back by the time he feels close. “You want my knot in you?” Hinata is just about to spill over the edge. “Yes, please- Shoyou..” Tobio longs out Shoyou’s name as a filthy moan, and thats enough to send Hinata over the edge. They both cum with not so quiet noises, and a string of silent curses. 

Hinata’s panting, knot connecting the two. He kisses Kageyama again, this time it wasn’t filled with intense lust, just passion. He rests his face in the crook of Tobio’s neck, practically asking to mark him. Kageyama immediately reacts to this, “N-No- Don’t.” Hinata’s face changes into a rather hurt expression. “What?” He mumbles. “I don’t want to...” Kageyama states his point again. “Oh. Then just wait for this to finish. I’ll be gone before you know it, and leave the rest of your heat to yourself..” Hinata replies, then grins as if he hadn’t just been rejected.

Tobio is taken aback by this. He didn’t know what to say, so he was just silent. After they were no longer knotted, Hinata did as he said. He pulled out and hurried to put his clothes back on. Without saying bye, He left Kageyama, and pretty much slammed the door. Kageyama blinked, trying to take in what just happened.


	4. faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad shoyou

Hinata had stormed off, closing Kageyama’s front door. He had literally just fucked the omega and had gotten rejected right after in the worst way possible. (in his opinion.) He felt used, and most of all, hopeless.

After at first finding out he was an Alpha, hurt would always flood through him, thinking that Kageyama would never accept him. Now that pain has gotten to him even worse, and he doesn’t think he can take it. So, he does what he can do, and breaks down. He’s in the middle of walking, when he feels tears flowing down his red, puffy cheeks. He lets out an anguished sob, and collapses down to his knees.

It’s not very alpha like, but he doesn’t care. He didn’t want to be an Alpha anyways. He also didn’t care who saw him at this moment. Shoyou just keeps crying, like it would save him from this miserable pain. Kageyama didn’t want him. He’s made that very clear. Kageyama meanwhile, was completely unaware of Shoyou’s current situation. 

If he was being honest, he didn’t know what he felt for Hinata. Whether it was just the heat wanting an Alpha, or himself feeling something for Hinata. Tobio never really wanted a mate. He thinks feelings aren’t really worth it. After all, why would he try and give his full affection and love to someone, then in the end have it thrown away? 

Hinata had now thought the same as Kageyama. That love wasn’t worth all the suffering, the mental torture. It was a leap of faith. Deciding to put all your trust into someone, show them your weak points and expecting them to do the same. Gathering all his strength he had left, he stood up shakily, knees all scraped and red.

He continued his walk home silently, head low. Shoyou wished he didn’t feel like this. Fists clenched, he ran up to his front door. Hinata looked for his keys, and when he found them, he opened the front door hastily. The Alpha practically rushed in, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t bother to say hi, he just headed straight to his room.

Shoyou locked his bedroom door, making sure no one would bother him. He seemed to just want to keep breaking down, so thats what he did. He leaned against his door, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. His head was throbbing, and his hands and cheeks were stained with tears. He was panting softly, trying to catch his breath.

Once he did, life seemed to throw one more ‘fuck your moment’ at Shoyou. His phone started to buzz and ring. Someone was calling him. Hesitant, Hinata took out his phone and answered, without even looking at the caller. “Hinata?” A voice called out. Shoyou felt relief. It was only Sugawara. “Suga,” The Alpha choked out, not hiding any of his weakness. “What’s wrong? did something happen with Kageyama?” Sugawara asked, voice full of concern. “Y-Yeah..” Hinata started

“We kind of hit it off, but he doesn’t wanna- be mates with me.. I thought it would have gone differently..” Shoyou explained, feeling himself tear up again.  
“I’m sorry Hinata. Have you gone and talked to him about it?” Suga tried to provide solutions. “No! I don’t want to talk to him. What’s the point? he turned me down, and he’ll just do it anyways whether I’m an Alpha or not. All he does is hurt me!” Shoyou is nearly sobbing and clenching his drenched shirt. 

Sugawara didn’t say anything. He only wanted to let Hinata vent it all out. “But even after all off that, I still love him. I dont care about some Alpha-Omega dynamics. I’ve been in love with him way before he presented. It hurts, it hurts so much. Even though our bodies yearn for each other, he doesn’t feel the same,” Shoyou’s voice was shaky but clear enough for Suga to hear. “It’s okay if you can’t do anything for me. It doesn’t really matter anymore,” Hinata was all gloomy. “But, there is something I can do for you,” Koshi tried to bring hope out into the equation.

Hinata huffed, “what is there to do?” And he could almost hear Suga smile. “I’m gonna talk to him. I’ll let you know, okay? Ok, Bye,” Koshi was straightforward, and it stunned and frightened Shoyou at the same time. He had spilt all of his feelings and Suga seemed like he had solutions for everything. It was almost like a motherly thing to do, and Hinata really appreciated him for that. Sighing, and all calmed down, he waltzed over to his bed and plopped down on it. 

His heart still burned, but it could wait till tomorrow.


	5. sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm

Suga hadn’t updated Hinata, no calls or texts. It was starting to worry him. It was currently the next morning, and Hinata was starting to get ready for school. He had apologized to his Mom and Natsu for acting out yesterday, but didn’t dare to explain the situation to them. Hinata didn’t want to really talk to anyone else, but he didn’t quite have a choice.

Worries filling his head, he walked out of his house, heading towards school. About mid way there, he decided to sprint the rest of the way, being extra careful not to run into Kageyama or anyone. Would Kageyama even be at school? He was still in heat. It just made things a lot more complicated than it needs to be. Hinata doesn’t know whether to be relieved or sad that there’s a chance the Omega will stay home. The thought of heat suppressants hadn’t crossed his mind.

Now on campus, he wanted to look for Sugawara, only wanting to talk to him right now. So, he headed to the gym, heart pounding nervously and tiredly. His heart has been completely worn out, but has somehow held out all this time. Bouncing quickly to the gym, he saw a flash of Koshi’s hair. He was nearing him, when he realized that Suga was with someone else. ‘Oh shit.’ Was all Hinata thought. 

Sugawara was standing next to the one and only Kageyama. And now their attention was on Hinata, who looked like a deer in headlights. “I’m sorry! I’ll leave!” Shoyou turned around, but just as he took one step, Sugawara had grabbed him and faced him towards Kageyama. Tobio looked troubled, and felt regretful. “Kageyama?” Shoyou called out, not knowing how to feel. “I’m sorr- sorry,” Tobio quietly told the Alpha. 

Hinata blinked. Then blinked again. “Sorry for what..?” He looked at the ground, breathing started to become uneven. Sugawara was long gone, and Kageyama and Hinata were alone. It was quiet, and suddenly Kageyama had broken the piercing Silence. “I’m sorry I don’t feel the same.” Kageyama didn’t sound full of emotion. He was just blunt and sounded dead. Shoyou didn’t think his world could shatter even more, and he felt angrier than ever. 

“Stupid.” “Stupid Stupid.” Shoyou was muttering under his breath. He took one more giant leap of faith and glared Kageyama right in the eye. “Have you any idea how you’ve made me feel? You make me feel so vulnerable it’s fucking scary Tobio. I pour all my feelings out and you give me half assed answers, hell I’m lucky you’re even saying anything right now. You’re an asshole but I still fucking love you. Because I’m pathetic..,” Shoyou walked closer. “And a loser.” And even closer. “And blinded by stubborn feelings that force me to look into your stupidly alluring eyes, and tell you this straight up. I love you, and I don’t fucking care anymore.” 

Kageyama was speechless. Little did Hinata know, that Kageyama Tobio sucks at feelings too. He was gathering up his courage to tell Hinata how he really felt, instead of all of these unnecessary lies. He didn’t want to lie. It was like masking his true self, and he didn’t want that anymore. Hinata’s confrontation gave him enough courage to finally speak up.

“I lied. Okay?! I’m sorry I lied. Sorry I lied about not feeling the same. I’m scared. I don’t want to open up, I don’t want to be an Omega, I didn’t want anything like this to happen..” Kageyama nearly yelled back, and it was Hinata’s turn to grovel in his words. “But.. I just want to be with you. Put aside all of our faults and mistakes and start something new. I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore, so yes, I feel the same.” 

Hinata choked on his saliva, eyes softening but still wary of the pain he had felt seconds ago. “I want to hear you say it,” Shoyou demanded. “Say wha-“ Kageyama tried to ask, but was interrupted. “You know what I’m talking about,” Hinata’s voice, for once, was steady and calm. “I-...”  
“I lov-“  
“I love you.” Kageyama muttered, loud enough for Hinata to hear. It was enough for the rapid mood changing ginger to burst out with sudden happiness and relief. Hinata tip toed, and pulled Kageyama into a passionate kiss. Tobio kissed back, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulling him in closer. Shoyou could feel his heart beat like this, and it was like the feeling he was yearning for all this time was finally in reach. 

After what seemed like eternity in their shared embrace, they broke apart to breathe, panting softly. Their little moment was cut short when clapping was heard in the distance. The volleyball team had been there, watching, and now applauding the two. “Great! Now kiss again!” Nishinoya had called out teasingly, Laughing and smacking Tanaka on the back. Hinata felt his legs turn to jello, so he bounced behind Kageyama and hid there. Tobio snorted. Actually snorted. “Stop hiding, idiot,” Kageyama chuckled lightly. Hinata’s cheeks were flushed bright red. “ah-what no! I am not getting anywhere near those guys!” He whined.

Hinata felt complete, finally. His worries had vanished, and now the only thing left to do was claim Kageyama properly. He could worry about the rest later.


	6. consent

Hinata and Kageyama had decided to put off their little ‘marking session’ till later on, when they felt it was right. None of them didn’t really know when it was time, but maybe Kageyama acting out again should start it.

By that I meant, his suppressants weren’t really effective, and Kageyama’s heat yet again had gotten the best of him. “Shoyou. Shoyou,” Tobio had pretty much ran over to the alpha, with desperate and panicked eyes. Hinata, who was talking to Nishinoya and Tanaka on how to improve his receives, at first was clueless as to why Kageyama had urgently gone to him. He then realized why when he was hit with a familiar, strong scent.

Heart pounding, he stared at Kageyama, then looked back at Nishinoya and Tanaka. “Gotta go. Explain later-“ Shoyou explained, but was already dragging Kageyama away, leaving an awfully erotic smell to the Alpha’s in the gym. Hinata had brought him to the storage room, and locked them both in. “I didn’t take enough suppressants,” Kageyama admitted. “What- What if someone else had reacted again?” Shoyou’s possessiveness started to show, but Kageyama was already starting to shower the flustered Alpha with kisses and nibbles. Kageyama had pinned Hinata to the wall again, and had no intentions of moving away. 

Hinata let out surprised gasps. “What if someone were to touch you again? That’s not fair-“ Kageyama had kissed him roughly, ignoring his comments. After a few seconds of their heated kiss, Kageyama pulled away. “But they didn’t,” He finally replied. “They could have. You’re mine and mine only. Right...?” Hinata was pulling his own shirt off now. “Right and wrong,” Kageyama kissed him again. “Actually, you’re mine,” Tobio had declared, smirking as he stripped hastily till all his clothes were off. 

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean? Tobio- ah~” Hinata was confused and basically turned on, Kageyama now palming the Alpha’s member through his pants. “Just, shut up,” Kageyama had told him, palming a little harder. Hinata let out a choked moan, hands running down Kageyama’s bare back. Tobio pressed closer against Hinata, their position leaning against the wall becoming uncomfortable, but they could care less.

“Do I-“ Hinata asked, and received a quick, solid response before finishing his question. “Yes, you can take me,” Kageyama agrees that Shoyou should top this time. Shoyou mentally lets out a victorious shout, but continues to drag his hands down lower, till he reaches Kageyama’s ass. He squeezes, and Kageyama moans. So he squeezes again. 

Tobio whines and whimpers, a plead that only Hinata understood. It basically meant, ‘hurry the fuck up.’ So, Hinata reversed their positions, so that Kageyama was the one leaning against the wall now. He pulls his pants and boxers down just slightly, so that his aching member could be freed. Hinata then proceeded to lift Kageyama up, and Kageyama wrapped his legs around Hinata’s waist. They were all sweaty, the smell of sex in the air.

It would probably reek, Shoyou thought, but then that means this could be their own personal space. Kageyama was panting, hands gripping onto Hinata’s shoulders. “Hurry up,” Kageyama demanded. Nodding, Shoyou adjusted their position so it was easier to enter. Kageyama braced himself, and Hinata thrusted in slowly. Both of them moaning, it doesn’t take long before Hinata uses their position as an advantage to thrust in a little harder. Tobio arches his back, hands now clawing at Hinata’s back.

Its hard to do it like this, cramped in the dark, braced on the cold, rough wall. But, They manage, through hot and filthy moans. Shoyou remembers where the spot that makes Kageyama go crazy is, as if he’d fantasized about this moment over and over. He thrusts in a little deeper, hitting that spot. Tobio wants to scream, but he holds himself back because for the sake of fucking in public, he doesn’t want anyone to barge in. Instead, he lets out a rather high pitched whine, encouraging Hinata to go faster.

The heat in Hinata’s abdomen starts to pool, signifying that he’s close. “Close, yama-“ Shoyou warns. Kageyama doesn’t respond, but Hinata knows he’s close too, because of the way he’s twitching and biting his lip with every thrust. It’s a really erotic sight. Kageyama flushed, hair drenched with sweat and head thrown back with a long, dirty moan. The sight alone could make Hinata cum. Soon his breathing turns into more pants, and he’s climaxing. Kageyama cums too, body tensing and bursting with pleasure.

Somehow Kageyama was dominant in sex, even though he was the one being fucked. Like, he was the one who had complete control over what they were doing, and Hinata would respond accordingly. “Mark me,” Tobio had asked, and Hinata did so. He leaned in and bit into the spot on Kageyama’s neck. Tobio groans out in pain, but doesn’t dare move because of their knot. A little bit of blood rushes out, but Hinata’s proud of his mark. “Your turn,” Shoyou proudly states. The exhausted omega couldn’t stop a smile. Even in times like this Hinata was still cute. Dangerously sexy, but adorable. Kageyama had bit into Hinata too, leaving both of them marked, belonging to each other.

And that’s how they think it should be.


End file.
